Little Pieces, Little Moments
by yHime
Summary: Tsuna is in love and Hayato is all that he'd ever wanted. 2759; for Hayato's special day.


A/N: _A very happy birthday for you, Hayato. May you live a long & happy life with your true love, Tsuna._ Love, hime.

Pairing: Tsuna/Goku (what else?) ;)

Disclaimer: KHR and its respective characters belong to Akira Amano, no matter how hard I pray & dream.

* * *

_**Little Pieces, Little Moments**_

* * *

It's those little pieces of Hayato and moments with him that makes Tsuna falls in love with him all over again.

When he eats food as they are seated formally around the famiglia's dining table, he always cuts his food into little, bitable sizes with his fork and knife before almost delicately chews the food pieces slowly.

But when they are not eating in a formal setting and it's just the two of them, with the occasional guardians, in a casual setting such as now as they are sitting in a burger restaurant, there isn't any of that carefulness showing through. Big chomps, quick chews and gulping down of the drinks become the norm. Tsuna found these aspects of his lover intriguing; the change of his demeanour heart-warming.

It's also in the way that he's grumpy in the morning before at least a full cup of coffee or tea to wake him up; silently glaring at the brightness through the open curtain as if telepathically telling it that it was all the sun's fault.

But if Tsuna greets him in those mornings, no matter how sharp the glare is, he will always turn to him with a smile so bright it rivals the sun itself. To know that he affects his love in that way; that his happiness at seeing Tsuna defeats even the grumpiest of moods simply makes him want to take Hayato into his arms and never let go.

It's in the way that his lips shapes into the cutest of pouts when he disagree with Tsuna – not wanting to go against his boss, yet unwilling to go with his boss' idea.

It's the way his eyes lit up in such a breath-taking way every single time Tsuna tells him he loves him.

It's the reddening of his cheeks as Tsuna compliments or teases him at every single possible opportunity. And the huff of his breath that never fails to soften itself at Tsuna's smile – before he continues with his sulk.

It's even in the way he sneezes; Tsuna finds himself in adoration with that sound that he couldn't help but find cute. Unless, of course, that sound means that Hayato is bed-ridden after failing to have another regular sleep pattern. But it's also in the way that he fusses over Tsuna even in his ill days; worrying about paperwork & Tsuna's well-being even when he is the one sitting on their bed with fever flushed cheeks.

Sometimes it frustrates him how his Hayato never watches over himself enough. But most times, most times it just makes him feel humbled at being the receiver of such love and devotion. He knows that this will just simply mean that the responsibility of watching over Hayato falls onto him. And that is something he will gladly do until his last breath.

This is why he is now kneeling in front of his lover, on Hayato's twenty third birthday; asking him to spend the rest of his life with him - because Tsuna knows without a doubt that there is and will not be anyone else for him.

That beautiful green orbs widen itself in wonder and disbelief, pink lips forming a small 'o' with ivory cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

There is nothing else Tsuna would like to do than cup those cheeks, watch those silver lashes flutter closed over emerald gems before closing the distance between them and claim those pink lips for his own. But he kept in his place because those lips are trembling as if wanting to but unable to form a reply.

Tsuna _hopes_ with all his heart.

"Yes."

He lifts his head in surprise, only to meet a gaze filled with sheer happiness, and most importantly, _love_.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you, Tsuna!"

He finds himself kneeling with an arm full of warm and familiar body, and a soft pair of lips on his own. It takes him a few moments to gather himself together, taking that strong but graceful hand – a fighter and performer, a beautiful contrast – and sliding the simple swirl of platinum band onto its ring finger.

He couldn't help himself from placing an almost chaste kiss onto that finger, reminiscing of a time long ago when their position had been reversed and his Hayato had placed a kiss of devotion onto his sky ring. But oh, what a beautiful difference it makes now – he finally has the full right to call Hayato his _own_. His and his alone.

"I love you," a soft and hoarse voice whispers.

He meets a glassy emerald orbs and his eyes widen in surprise. In all the time they have spent together, as friends and then lovers, he has never seen an expression like the one Hayato currently wears.

It's soft, so soft it looks almost fragile if there isn't fire and strength showing through – a determination built from love – and so, _so_ precious that it catches his breath (and steals his heart along with it.)

Tsuna finds himself falling in love all over again.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Comments on this fic on this special day? (:


End file.
